still provoked to every evil by this good wicked spirit
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: In the beginning there was no light or darkness. In the beginning they were few. Seven to be exact. His name was Raphael, angel of healing...until it wasn't. - A Crowley was Raphael fanfiction. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I fell in love with Crowley and Aziraphel and I need to write something about those two before I got insane. So here you go: ENJOY! Please don't be too harsh on me it is literally one of the first fanfics I write about a fandom that is not Bleach. Also the title is taken from Drayton's Sonnet 20. (Have a look if you are interested) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Also I'm not an expert in Christianity so don't take anything I write to heart. **

* * *

In the beginning there was no light or darkness.

In the beginning they were few.

Seven to be exact. For a long time, they only had one another. Their love for their creator tying them together like a tightly wound band. There had been no need for names or labels. And their mother had been warm and kind. Her light brighter than any of theirs and her caress so soft it felt like being enveloped in warm water. They had loved her. Without question they had dedicated themselves to her. A long time they had existed just like this. There had been no earth yet, no stars or planets or nebulas. There had been just them and nobody else.

And then one day they had been called before her. And caressing their faces she had gifted them with their names. Her voice full of love and pride and reverberating through their entire beings.

"Michael," She had called out in a language only spoken by them. "As you are the oldest of my children you shall be like me – you shall be my messenger and my highest messenger." And she touched his shoulders and gifted him with wings stronger than any others.

And she had called out once more.

"Lucifer, my second child, I give you the name of the 'morning star' you will help to create." And she touched his face and gifted him the knowledge of the stars. Lucifer filled with joy and pride had sprung up and rushed to begin with building the morning star after which he had been named.

"Gabriel, strongest of my children. My messenger and the one that shall wander among which we will create. I gift you with the power to speak even to those farthest away." And she bent forward and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Raphael, the kindest of my children, you will be the mercy other call out to. You will be the one who heals." And she took his hands and gifted him the power of healing.

"Uriel, brightest of my children. You shall hold a light nobody else has – be the guide and voice of reason for those that search it." And she bent forward and touched Uriel's throat gifting them with the voice of reason.

"Zerachiel, most helpful of my children, I gift you the power to speak my commands. So you may be able to do the deeds of god as they are relayed to you." And she bent forward and touched his temple gifting him the commands of god.

"Remiel, youngest of my children, you shall be the mercy I will bestow upon those that search for it. My compassion but also my thunder." And she bent forward and touched their eyes gifting them the power of thunder and kindness.

And then she had gifted them with the vision of the world she wanted to create. And it was beautiful. Filled with colours and scents. Valleys and mountains and seas. Filled with millions of stars and planets and nebulas. And at their sides she created angles more and more of them to help create the world she envisioned.

And Lucifer took Raphael's hand with a laugh and pulled him up into the sky where the stars had yet to be created and they painted stars into the darkness. Raphael drew nebulas out of nowhere of such beauty that Lucifer proudly boasted to it to their other siblings – pulling them up with them to the sky to look at the things they had created.

And Gabriel had used his gift calling out in a clear voice for god and the younger angles to hear of Raphael's creations.

Time was of no meaning and so they did not know how long they build at the earth for. How long it took them to create mountains and valleys and plants of the most beautiful colours.

And the angels fell in love with what they had created to the point that they build their residence in likelihood to it. And so it came to be that heaven was made off of wide green fields with patches of flowers, sprinkled with mountains higher than any on earth, seas deeper and bluer than any created before. Excited they showed god the place they had created for her and themselves. And she smiled and laughed and gifted their heaven with light and warmth.

Raphael did not know how much of their time was spent gazing at the sky which all of them had created. But the time they spent together was made up of warmth and laughter. Of knowledge coming from those older than them and warmth and kindness from those younger. And the world was good.

Until…until she created what she called _'men'._

And she asked of them to love them as much as they loved her. To treat them with kindness and reverence. And Lucifer turned and questioned.

"Why?" He asked, voice painted in pain and confusion and anger. "Why should we love them more than we love any other of your creations? Why shan't we love the dark and light and wind and animals you created more?"

And Raphael found himself agreeing. But he spoke no word.

The war that came was worse than anything their young world had encountered before. And Raphael was among them healing them on both sides as he did not wish to see any of his brothers and sisters hurt. And he wept as he pressed his healing hands to their wounds and wished them away. And his mind cried out to god:

"Why? Why do you have to hurt them so? What have they done to you? Here we are bleeding and dying and for what? For us not wishing to love anybody else more than we love you?"

And his anguished cries were heard.

When the angles fell, they crashed to earth brighter than any shooting star their wings burning and turning a black deeper than any night – a black deeper than the darkness created by god herself.

And Raphael's cries became even more anguished as he felt her love being ripped away from him.

It was like eons passed by him the whole universe flashing before his eyes. And in the place of her love there was only cold left. He did not simply crash to the ground. Ohh no. He crashed into the ground and through it, pulling with him the earth above his head and deeper and deeper down the cries of his brothers and sisters surrounding him as he was plunged into a sea of sulphur. And his cries became screams of pain as the sulphur burned his skin, ripped away his holiness and only left darkness behind. He could feel his body coiling, could feel himself changing and before he knew it he was no longer Raphael, angel of healing.

He was _Crawly._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is heereee! I hope you enjoy it! Also, I changed the original dialogue a little and I'll keep doing so; but I'll also try to keep everything as much in Canon as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Aziraphel had been there among the angles fighting for something which seemed so meaningless. He had been there wielding his sword of flames - his white wings covered in golden blood and grime.

He had been there when the angles fell. The beauty of their fall betraying the horror it left behind in every angels core. They could hear their brothers screaming – could feel her love being taken from them – could feel their holiness leaving their being and could hear their anguished cries even all the way up in a heaven that no longer seems as beautiful as before.

He had been there. And he had wept.

Wept for brothers and sisters he never even shared a word with.

The fact that two of their eldest were among the fallen only caused more anguish.

Lucifer, their morning star – bright and unyielding.

Raphael, their healer – kinder and gentler than any other.

The fall of Raphael had come as a surprise as nobody had ever seen him question her – nobody had ever heard him call upon her in fury and anger.

He had been there among the injured and broken as Raphael healed as many of his sibling as possible – silver tears falling down his cheeks as he pressed glowing hands to their wounds and soothed their injuries.

When it was all over, god informed them of the creation of what she called 'Demons' – fallen angles that had lost her love by provoking her fury upon them.

And Aziraphel had stood at the edge of heaven and gazed down upon the earth, watching out for his fallen brothers and sisters.

Many of his siblings scoffed at his softheartedness – telling him that their siblings got what they deserved for questioning their creator. But Aziraphel could hear the thinly veiled fear in their voices – could see the terror in their eyes. They were afraid. Because some of them could have been among the fallen ones had they thought to question the wishes of god more thoroughly.

And he stood and watched upon the earth and let their words pearl off him.

"Aziraphel."

A bright light engulfed him, and he was frozen on the spot for a second before redirecting his gaze towards god.

"Y-yes, lord?" He asked, voice slightly unsure. He had never spoken to her directly, getting his orders from Gabriel or sometimes Michael.

"I have a task for you, Aziraphel," God spoke, her light flickering over his face like a gentle caress. "I want you to go to the garden my children have created and be the guard for the eastern gate of Eden."

"O-of course, lord." Aziraphel said, lowering his head in light of her attention.

"Good. Go now, Aziraphel." She spoke, her voice becoming quieter to the end and her light left.

Aziraphel released a breath he did not know he was holding and looked down at his softly trembling hands.

"Aziraphel!" A voice called. Aziraphel turned and came face to face with Gabriel.

"Yes, Gabriel?" He asked a slight smile on his face.

"You have gotten your orders?" Gabriel questioned, the smile on his face not reaching his eyes whatsoever. He had become colder in the wake of Lucifer's fall. The laughter leaving him like a rush of air the second his brother fell from heaven. Everybody had known that they were close, but the gaping hole Lucifer left in Michaels heart was something that would most likely taken eons to heal.

"Yes. I will commence my service right away." Aziraphel answered.

"Good, very good. I came to inform you that your body is ready. Good luck down there." Gabriel said, before turning and leaving Aziraphel behind.

Aziraphel cast one last look down onto the earth he would soon walk on before turning and leaving this place behind with one powerful beat of his wings. He would never return. But he did not know so yet.

Crawly looked around in the hole in the earth called hell. He could not believe that the angle of stars – Lucifer himself had been capable of creating a place like this.

There was no beauty here. Only pain and suffering. That the angel that had once created the stars together with him now was king to a triste place like this seemed almost like a mockery.

But even more astonishing was that Lucifer had apparently forgotten his own brother - or was at the very least incapable of recognizing him. And Crawly saw no need for calling out to his brother. Lucifer had become cruel. He was no longer the bright star Crawly had once known. And that knowledge was almost as hurtful as the fall itself. If any of his other fallen siblings questioned Lucifer, they did not say so out loud and Crawly was not suicidal enough to raise his voice. He had not loudly questioned god but apparently any question at all had been enough to cause a fall. So, he stayed quiet and watched.

When he had been called before Lucifer, he had thought his brother had maybe finally recognized him. Something had wound tightly in his chest – a traitorous emotion filling the void where his heart once sat.

_Hope._

And just as quickly as it came it had been crushed.

'Go up into the garden Eden and cause trouble.' Had been his instruction.

With a deep sigh and deep sat disappointment Crawly had slithered to the surface, breaking through the earth for the first time since his fall.

He had almost forgotten how beautiful the things they created were. Lavish greens, fruits and animals surrounding him at every turn. He gazed up into the bright blue sky and tasted the air with his tongue. Winding himself across the floor he got closer to the one of the last creations of god.

It was surprisingly easy to convince the woman to try the fruit. Crawly would feel bad about it but he had just done what was asked of him and he really didn't think knowing the difference between good and evil was a bad thing. Having a choice. It was something that had been taken from him. He had had no choice in falling – nobody ever questioned why he was among the angles that fell from heaven. And here he was.

In a form befitting of something disgusting…something broken…something…dark and..._fallen._

He looked around, winding himself up a tree and looking down upon the humans he had unknowingly doomed. He saw the man and the woman together, standing before a hole in the wall through which they would have to leave Eden and never return. Had he still been capable of feeling guilty he would have…probably. He was however more than surprised when he felt a holy presence drawing closer.

An angel, holding a flaming sword came rushing towards the two humans. He held the sword out to them and with an urgent tone of voice he spoke:

"Quick, take it. There are vicious animals out there. Don't thank me, just go and be quick." He said, his voice soft yet firm.

Adam nodded and carefully took the sword.

They were gone before long, walking hand in hand into a world they knew nothing about.

The angel looked around and spread his wings flying back up the wall to stand at his post. The eastern gate.

Intrigued by this strange angel Crawly slowly started slithering up the wall. He attempted being casual about it but there was no small amount of fear in his heart as he morphed into his human form and spread his dark black wings.

"Well, that went down like a lead balloon." He said, looking out across the sand at Adam and Eve braving the world.

"Pardon?" The angel questioned; his hand held folded in front of his belly.

"I said: this went down like a lead balloon." Crawly repeated surprised by the angel not attempting to smite him right on the spot.

"Well…yes…quite." The angel answered, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Say…didn't you have a flaming sword?" The demon teased gently, pitching his voice just right to sound sincere in his inquiry.

"I…" The angel mumbled something under his breath. Deciding he was having too much fun with this; Crawley bend forward and prodded the angel once again.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I gave it away!" The angel exclaimed; face drawn in worry-lines.

"You what?" Crawly asked, more surprised by the fact that the angel would even tell him as much.

"There are vicious animals out there!" The angel said, gesturing towards Adam who was currently fighting a lion.

Crawly tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"And who are you?" The angel then asked.

"Me? They call me Crawly." The fallen angel answered.

"Hmm, well fitting I guess...considering you're a snake."

"And your name?" Crawly decided to ask, strangely apprehensive for the angel to share his name with him.

"Ohh where are my manners? My name is Aziraphel, angel of the eastern gate." He stated, flushing a little as he spoke.

"Hmm. I see." Crawly drawled lazily. "So, you are stationed down here?"

"Ahh yes. It would seem that god wants me to…watch over her creations."

"Funny." Crawly answered, a smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"What is?" Aziraphel asked, turning towards him with an openly curious face. Such a strange angel. Crawly had no doubt that would he have even attempted to speak to any of the other guards of Eden, they would have killed him on the spot.

"I've been told to stay up here too."

"Ahh, I see." Aziraphel said, a small smile crossing over his face as they watched out over the sand and dunes.

The sky above their heads became greyer by the minute until a slight rain started. Without a word Aziraphel raised his wing and provided shelter for Crawly - a kind smile crossing over his features as the demon subconsciously stepped closer, ducking his head to avoid the heavily falling rain.


End file.
